


Just Another Day At The Office

by Debi_C



Series: Night Camp [6]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Camping, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-23
Updated: 2003-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team is on bivouac on another planet.  But its just another day at the office for our heroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day At The Office

It's raining, it's pouring, the old man is snoring.

He went to bed when he bumped his head and he'll never get up in the morning.

Jack couldn't help it. That old nursery rhyme kept running through his head as he lay still warm in his sleeping bag within his tent. Hell, he didn't even understand it, though Daniel could probably explain it to him with some antique references and esoteric permutations of linguistic acrobatics. This made five days of rain on this soggy, muddy world. All he really knew was that it was wet, cold, and miserable and so was he. But if he was wet, cold and miserable...the one who grew up in Minnesota, a.k.a. the land of ten thousand lakes...he knew at least one of his team was truly wretched.

Carter was a true Air Force brat, capable of appearing efficient and ready to go at the drop of the thermometer. Give her BDUs, a backpack and her testing supplies and she was off to conquer the universe.

Teal'c the Warrior was invincible in whatever climate he appeared whether it was Chulak, Vorash or Planet Earth. Nothing intimidated the century old ex First Prime of Apothis. He was a go anywhere type of guy.

But he would always picture Daniel against a backdrop of the desert, whether it be Egypt, Abydos, or the American Southwest. If he closed his eyes for a second, a vision of his best friend would appear dressed in long, flowing neutral colored robes resembling something out of Lawrence of Arabia. The hood of the outer robe would be up covering longish sun-bleached hair and sheltering his fair skin; the glasses were always absent, exposing the bright blue eyes. The long lanky legs would be striding across the dunes towards him and there would be that look on his face. The one that said, 'Jack, I have something to tell you...look, look at this...let me show you what I've found...'

"Jack? Jack? Are you okay?" The familiar voice came in through the newly opened tent flap.

"What? Oh. Yea. I'm okay." O'Neill finally reacted to the voice and feel of Daniel's presence. "Sorry," he smiled without embarrassment up at the other man. "Just laying here woolgathering."

"Penny for your thoughts?" The already mud spattered face, ruddy from the cold, smiled down at him as it's owner squatted down outside their shared tent. The rainwater dripped from the brim of Daniel's omnipresent boonie and into the canvas flap opening.

"Nah, the copper will turn your hand green in this mess." He responded. "How're ya doing?"

"That's for damn sure, Jack and I'm cold, thanks for asking. Have you ever seen anything like this?"

"Oh yea." The old soldier nodded, thinking of the times that Mother Nature had played ugly tricks on his Special Operation's insertion teams and caused a lot of extra hardship for him and his men. "Eastern Europe, South America, Southeast Asia, Washington State...rain, rain and more rain. I hate rain."

"Uh, oh. Colonel Jack O'Neill, U.S. Air Force. Dangerous when wet!" A female voice piped up from behind her teammate. Carter's laughing face had joined Danny's at the tent flap.

"Or at least cranky." The young man nodded in agreement.

"Hey! When you kids hit the high side of forty, you too will realize what cold, wet and muddy can do you one's knees, spine and shoulders." He groused good naturedly back at them. "When you've been banged around as much as I have...well, you start to appreciate warm, dry and clean in a whole new light."

"O'Neill is correct." Teal'c's deep voice resounded in the murky light of the rainy day. "Even I, with the assistance of my symbiote, can feel result of long term damage that I have accumulated throughout my ninety years as a Jaffa warrior."

"Thank you Teal'c. I appreciate the support." Jack groaned as his knee popped from the pressure he put on it as he crawled fully clothed out of his sleeping bag and tent. "Is the coffee ready?"

"Is the pope catholic?" Carter called out to him from her place at the campfire.

"Does a Bruin defecate in the forest?" Teal'c nodded sagely as he joined her.

"Do we always find trees on the other side of the wormhole?" Daniel put in as he grabbed Jack's hand and hoisted him to his feet.

"Does an Archeologist need caffeine? O'Neill returned with a grin. "Does a Major need chocolate and does a Jaffa need kel-no-reem?"

At the three responding grins, he shook his head and walked stiffly to the campfire that had bravely survived another night of rain and drizzle. He took the offered cup of hot java from Daniel who had returned to his hunched position, sitting close to the friendly flame. The Colonel sipped the hot liquid appreciatively and hunkered down next to him, finding a seat on the same log as the younger man. Daniel smiled warmly at him, their affection bridging the gap between them. Jack resisted the urge to reach over and touch him for no reason other than that he wanted to make contact. 

Then Carter arrived back on scene, shaking a shower of raindrops off of her poncho. "Sir, I think I've found some interesting samples of that mineral we located yesterday afternoon. We need to hike over to those outcroppings..."

"Indeed, O'Neill." Teal'c was nodding to her tune. "If we cross here at the river's narrow point we should be there and back within..."

"Jack, I think that those ruins that we located with the UAV are back in that direction also. We could get there easily...."

O'Neill smiled into his coffee cup, listening to his team. SG1 was on the march again, and it was just another day at the office.


End file.
